1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surveillance system sensors, and, more particularly, to surveillance system sensors for detecting the opening of a door or window.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surveillance systems, also known as security systems, are known to include door sensors for monitoring the opening and closing of a door. Door sensors are known to be in the form of a pushbutton that is held in a depressed state by the door when the door is in a closed position. When opening, the door moves away from the pushbutton, thereby releasing the pushbutton from the depressed state. A controller monitors the state of the pushbutton, and may issue an alarm signal if the door is opened without authorization. A problem with this type of sensor is that an intruder can defeat it by inserting a thin object, such as a piece of sheet metal, between the door and the pushbutton such that the object holds the pushbutton in a depressed state when the door is opened. Thus, the controller cannot detect that the door has been opened.
Another type of door sensor is the magnetic reed switch type that includes a reed switch sensor mounted on the door frame. The sensor detects and monitors the presence of a magnet that is mounted on the door at a location that is adjacent to the sensor when the door is in the closed position. Thus, the magnet may be detected by the sensor only when the door is closed. A problem with this type of sensor is that it too may be defeated by an intruder. For example, the intruder may attach another magnet adjacent to the reed switch sensor before opening the door such that the sensor's detection of the presence of a magnet is uninterrupted. Here too, the sensor, and a controller connected to the sensor, cannot detect that the door has been opened.
What is needed in the art is a door/window sensor that cannot be easily defeated by an intruder and that can be incorporated into a security system.